


E isso foi exatamente o que eles fizeram

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Era para ser um pornô pesado, F/M, Fluff, Mas minha mente deixou ele doce, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Parece milagre, mas as sementes de cura começam a florescer nos mesmos jardins onde parecia que nenhuma outra flor brotaria. A alma é sábia; enquanto achamos que só existe dor, ela trabalha, em silêncio, para tecer o momento novo. E ele chega !





	E isso foi exatamente o que eles fizeram

**Minha 4ª fic de Lúcifer e minha 1ª D** **eckerstar e tenham todos uma boa leitura !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - E isso foi exatamente o que eles fizeram.**

**\----------**

**Parece milagre, mas as sementes de cura começam a florescer nos mesmos jardins onde parecia que nenhuma outra flor brotaria. A alma é sábia; enquanto achamos que só existe dor, ela trabalha, em silêncio, para tecer o momento novo. E ele chega ! ( Ana Jácomo )**

****

 

Chloe não sabia o que encontraria quando as portas do elevador se abrissem. E nem o que fazer com a esmagadora sensação de que aquele elevador estava funcionando devagar demais.

 

Depois da morte de Pierce. E depois de Chloe ter a prova da verdade. Ela entrou em estado de choque. Chloe se lembra de ver Lúcifer. O verdadeiro Lúcifer. E ele estava bem ali de pé na sua frente. E então em um piscar de olhos ele sumiu. Assim como a faca que estava no peito do Tenente e várias penas que ela sabia que estavam no chão antes.

 

Ainda sem entender o que aconteceu Chloe se sentou na escada que estava atrás dela e tentou dar sentido a todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo ao seu redor. Por causa do choque Chloe levou alguns minutos para perceber que o seu celular estava vibrando em seu bolso. Era uma mensagem de Lúcifer e pela primeira vez Chloe se perguntou se deveria ler. Decidindo por sim, ela abriu a mensagem. E ali naquele pequeno texto ela encontrou palavras que jamais pensou que seriam ditas por ele...

 

_ \- Eu sei que esta confusa. Com medo e com nojo de mim. Por isso não vou impor minha presença a você. Só nos veremos novamente se você assim quiser. E quanto à morte de Caim. Diga o que você quiser dizer para explicar tudo o que aconteceu que eu confirmarei tudo sem hesitar. Mesmo que seja uma mentira. Eu confirmarei ! Você é a pessoa com quem eu mais me importo em todo o universo. E a única a quem eu me submeto com alegria. Eu sei que você vai querer conversar. E eu estarei pronto para responder a qualquer pergunta sua. Mas como eu disse. No seu tempo. Você decide onde e quando. Desculpe-me por ser quem sou Detetive. E se quiser que eu vá embora basta dizer e eu irei... _

 

Chloe não sabia o que dizer sobre essas palavras. Lúcifer estava disposto a mentir ? Partir ou ficar e a escolha seria dela ? Ela não queria conversar agora. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Seu coração estava disparado. E ela sabia que a qualquer momento o apoio policial junto a Ella e Dan chegaria ali. Ela não queria falar agora. Mais com certeza ela queria falar com ele novamente. E foi com essa certeza que ela enviou sua mensagem.

 

_ \- Fique ! _

 

E Chloe não ficou nem um pouco surpresa em ver seu texto marcado como visualizado instantes depois de ter sido enviado. Ela então se permitiu um singelo sorriso a esse fato. Mais esse momento foi quebrado com o barulho de sirenes.

 

Lúcifer cumpriu sua promessa. Como ele sempre faz. Ele não impôs sua presença a ninguém. Mesmo para dar o seu depoimento sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia. Bastou alguns instantes com Lúcifer no telefone e a equipe de investigação decidiu ir ate a Lux para pegar seu depoimento. Pois Lúcifer se recusava a vir ao Distrito por qualquer motivo que fosse. E para a total surpresa de Chloe. Ele confirmou tudo o que ela disse em seu próprio depoimento. Ele confirmou uma mentira. Ele havia mentido e foi por ela !

 

E ele infelizmente cumpriu sua promessa e manteve distancia. Ele não estava lá quando o Tenente foi enterrado. Ele não estava lá quando Charlotte foi enterrada. Ele não estava lá quando a investigação sobre o Pecador foi iniciada e nem quando ela foi finalmente concluída. Ele não estava lá quando um novo Tenente foi designado. Ele também não estava lá quando todos foram surpreendidos com o pedido de transferência de Daniel. E apesar de sua transferência ser algo que ninguém queria, todos entenderam sua necessidade de partir e ninguém o condenou por isso.

 

Mais Chloe havia chegado ao seu limite. A ausência de Lúcifer se tornando insuportável para ela. Era hora de dar um basta nisso. Chega de ignorar o elefante na sala.

 

_ \- Me espere essa noite para conversarmos ! _

 

A mensagem que Chloe enviou a Lúcifer era simples porem objetiva. Ela não queria dar a ele a chance de escapar. E ali estava ela no elevador do Lux esperando as portas se abrirem.

 

A visão que ela teve no momento em que entrou na cobertura desenterrou em Chloe péssimas lembranças. Tudo estava coberto por lençóis brancos. Os muitos livros que Lúcifer possuía guardados em caixas. Ate o bar estava completamente vazio. Com a exceção de uma garrafa e dois copos solitários no balcão.

 

Chloe teria entrado em completo desespero se não fosse pela visão de Lúcifer sentado no banco em frente ao piano. Os braços esticados sobre a tampa cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. A cabeça baixa. Os olhos fechados como se olhar para ela pudesse de alguma forma machucá-lo. E os ombros curvados para frente em uma posição de derrota que ela nunca viu antes. E Chloe odiou ver isso.

 

_ \- Porque as coisas estão guardadas ? _

_ \- Apenas esperando. _

_ \- Esperando ? _

_ \- Que você me diga para desaparecer... _

 

E o silencio que se seguiu a essa frase foi assustadora. Chloe não sabia por onde começar essa conversa. Ela deveria ter feito uma lista ? Ela deveria ignorar tudo e simplesmente seguir em frente ? Mas foi a voz de Lúcifer quem quebrou o silencio.

 

_ \- Eu vi o Daniel de uniforme azul ? _

_ \- Sim ele pediu transferência para a Unidade K9. _

_ \- Por quê ? _

_ \- Ninguém sabe ao certo mas ninguém perguntou ou o condenou por escolher sair. _

_ \- O que a Beatricie disse sobre isso ? _

_ \- O novo parceiro do papai é um cachorro e isso é tão legal ! _

 

E os dois se permitiram sorrir com a péssima imitação de Chloe ao entusiasmo de sua filha. Todo o clima pesado de antes se dissolvendo no ar.

 

_ \- Vou sentir falta do Douche... _

_ \- Não é definitivo. O novo Tenente disse que entendia a necessidade dele de espaço e que ia respeitar. Mas ele se recusa a abrir mão de qualquer um de seus Detetives. Ainda mais no estado caótico em que as coisas estão. _

_ \- Então o que ? O Daniel foi emprestado ? _

_ \- Sim ! _

_ \- Quem diria que seria justo por ele que os Departamentos de Policia brigariam. _

_ \- E nem vou te dizer o bem que isso fez ao ego dele. _

 

E outro momento agradável cheio de risadas e esperanças. Mas o sorriso de Chloe desapareceu no momento em que ela se deu conta que desde que entrou na cobertura e se aproximou do piano. Em nenhum momento Lúcifer ergueu seu rosto ou a olhou nos olhos.

 

Ela sabia que não dava para fingir que nada aconteceu. Tudo que ela tinha por certo em sua vida foi completamente varrido da existência. E a única certeza que ela tinha naquele momento é a solidão que Lúcifer irradiava naquela noite e o quanto isso a destruía.

 

_ \- Posso me sentar com você ? _

 

Uma pergunta simples que Lúcifer respondeu dando espaço a ela no banco em frente ao piano. Chloe travou seu olhar no que conseguia ver do rosto dele. E Lúcifer ficou imóvel com seus braços ainda sobre a tampa do piano tampando seu rosto e os olhos dele agora abertos mas fixos nas teclas a sua frente. Como se ele pudesse fazê-lo tocar apenas com a força de seu pensamento.

 

_ \- O rosto daquele dia ? _

_ \- Meu rosto Detetive ! _

_ \- Pareciam queimaduras. _

_ \- E são ! Cicatrizes de queimaduras na verdade. Aquilo é o que acontece quando você é jogado do céu e mergulha de cabeça nas chamas do inferno. Podemos dizer que eu queimei como uma estrela cadente. Claro que não foi com a mesma beleza e com certeza ninguém me fez um pedido, mas é uma boa comparação. _

 

A magoa e dor transbordando de suas palavras esmagaram Chloe. Não era certo. Esse não era o Lúcifer que ela conhecia mas como te-lo de volta ? Como superar milênios de tortura e abandono ? Continuar conversando e tentando obter mais peças para esse quebra cabeça era a única coisa que Chloe podia fazer naquele momento. E quem sabe com o quebra cabeças completo ela poderia encontrar a resposta a essas perguntas.

 

_ \- Como os tiros não nos mataram ? _

_ \- Usei minhas asas para bloqueá-las. _

_ \- E como saímos de lá ? _

_ \- Voando. _

_ \- Lúcifer olha para mim. _

_ \- Não ! _

 

E seu rosto se enterrou ainda mais entre seus braços. Bloqueando por completo a visão de Chloe. Isso seria difícil e Chloe estava sóbria demais para continuar falando. Olhando ao seu redor ela viu a garrafa no balcão do bar e sem dizer nada ela se levantou para poder tomar alguma coisa que anestesiasse essa sensação de perda que estava a sufocando. E Chloe ficou ali frente ao bar. O copo cheio porem intocado a sua frente. E totalmente alheia ao olhar de Lúcifer agora em suas costas.

 

_ \- Se eu disser que eu não estou com medo disso tudo. Ou com o significado do que esta acontecendo eu estarei mentindo. Mas eu quero que você entenda que eu não tenho medo de você ! _

 

E a risada cheia de ironia de Lúcifer pode ser ouvida. Chloe se vira para ele furiosa e o vê ainda sentado frente ao piano. Só que agora seus braços estão cruzados frente ao seu peito.

 

_ \- Você não tem medo de mim ? _

_ \- Não ! E não é como se eu não soubesse. Mesmo porque você nunca mentiu sobre quem era. Eu só não quis acreditar. _

_ \- Você é livre para acreditar no que quiser detetive. _

_ \- Eu sei. Que tal nós tentarmos ver o melhor disso tudo ? _

_ \- Existe um melhor ? _

 

A dor em sua voz era algo sufocante. Tudo que Chloe queria nesse momento era fazer essa dor ir embora. Ter o Lúcifer de sempre novamente. Para poder conversar sobre simplesmente tudo e quem sabe ate rir sobre a estranheza disso tudo.

 

_ \- Eu nunca acreditei em tudo isso sabe. Religião no geral. O Daniel não. Ele tem suas crenças e eu nunca o vi duvidar delas. Mas por causa do meu trabalho eu sempre me perguntei o que seria depois que eu morresse. E para ser sincera a idéia de inferno sempre me assombrou. Mas agora eu não tenho mais medo. Afinal de contas eu conheço o chefe. Então se eu for para lá eu... _

 

Mas Chloe nem teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Lúcifer correu ate ela segurando o rosto de Chloe em suas mãos. Havia tanta dor nos olhos de Lúcifer e lagrimas marcavam sua face. Sua voz nunca soou tão desesperada antes.

 

_ \- Não diga isso. Nunca mais diga isso. Seu lugar não é no inferno ! E se eles se atreverem a te mandar para lá eu vou levar o inferno ate eles. Eu não lhes darei paz até que eles abram aqueles portões sangrentos e te deixem entrar. Eu prometo isso ! _

 

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes até que Lúcifer tentou se afastar. Mas Chloe não permitiu. Ela o puxou para perto e o abraçou com todas as suas forças. Uma decisão em sua mente. Chega de ter medo. Chega de mentir para si mesma !

 

_ \- Eu não tenho medo de ir para o inferno. E eu sei que irei para lá. Sabe como eu sei ? Porque não é para lá que vão todos os que te amam ? _

 

E pela primeira vez em milênios Lúcifer se permitiu desmoronar. Seus braços retribuindo o abraço de Chloe. Todos os seus medos e inseguranças sendo retirados de sua alma por meio de lágrimas. A possibilidade de ser novamente rejeitado. O medo de ser mandado embora por simplesmente ser quem é. Todos os seus temores destruídos pelas palavras de Chloe.

 

Ela o amava. Ele e a detetive era real ! Lúcifer lhe deu o direito de escolher. E Chole o escolheu. Lúcifer lhe deu o direito de ir embora. E Chloe escolheu ficar. Lúcifer lhe deu o direito de mandá-lo embora. E ela disse para ele ficar.

 

Chloe gentilmente empurrou Lúcifer e começou a lhe dar suaves beijos no rosto. Limpando suas lagrimas. Lúcifer não sabia como reagir. Tal gesto de ternura nunca havia sido dado a ele antes. Nenhum tipo de ternura se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo. Lúcifer então decidiu se deixar levar.

 

Esta noite ele seria algo que ele nunca foi. Ele não seria Samael O Caído. Ele não seria Lúcifer O Diabo. Hoje ele seria apenas um homem completamente entregue as vontades e desejos da mulher que ama.

 

Lúcifer cheio de alegria por tudo o que estava acontecendo pegou Chloe pela cintura a segurando em seus braços e a girou em meio à sala. O amor era a liberdade que ele nunca co­nhecera, a excitação que ele procurara por toda a vida. O grito assustado dela levando ambos as gargalhadas.

 

E os dois caíram em um silencio confortável. Lúcifer em pé no meio da sala e com Chloe em seus braços. Testas unidas e corações sincronizados.

 

O beijo que os dois compartilharam começou de forma suave. Mais rapidamente ganhou força deixando a ambos sem ar. Lúcifer gentilmente coloca Chloe no chão. E pela primeira vez em sua vida ele não faz idéia do que fazer agora.

 

E Chloe parece perceber isso decidindo por fazer o primeiro movimento. Chloe começa a desabotoar a blusa de Lúcifer e a cada botão aberto ela depositava um suave beijo na pele revelada a baixo. Lentamente o despindo da cintura para cima.

 

Apenas quando a camiseta de Lúcifer atinge o chão é que ele recupera o controle de seus movimentos. Lúcifer se inclina sobre Chloe beijando seu pescoço enquanto mantinha uma mão na cintura dela, e a outra nos cabelos. Chloe quase chorou com o calor e a ternura do toque.

 

Lúcifer tinha certeza que isso mudaria tudo para sempre. Uma vez que Chloe estivesse em sua cama ele não permitiria que ela saísse. Ela se tornara mais importante para ele que sua própria vida. E ele precisava ter certeza de que era isso que ela realmente desejava. E Chloe pode ouvi-lo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

 

_ \- Tem certeza ? _

_ \- Sim ! _

 

E Lúcifer escuta a resposta de Chloe também dita entre sussurros. Lúcifer luta contra a vontade de pegar Chloe em seus braços e correr ate a cama. Ela é diferente. Ela é sagrada. Ela é o seu milagre. Esta noite ele seria gentil como nunca foi com alguém antes. Seduzir ao invés de dominar.

 

Chloe deu a Lúcifer livre acesso sobre sua pele. E ele tocou e beijou cada centímetro de seu corpo. Cada pedaço de pele revelado com a retirada das roupas foi adorada por seus lábios. Suas mãos gentis ao toque. Uma nuvem de prazer ao seu redor. Nublando seus sentidos. Chloe nunca se sentiu tão amada antes. E eram apenas beijos e caricias compartilhadas.

 

Antes que ambos se dessem conta eles já estavam completamente nus. Suas roupas formando uma trilha que levava da sala ate a cama. Uma pessoa possui mais de quarenta mil terminações nervosas em sua pele. E os de Chloe reagiam unicamente ao contato de Lucifer. Ela acreditava que Lucifer viria sobre ela com força e anseio desesfreados. Ela não estava pronta para todas as sensações que ela estava expe­rimentando. E a sensação de extase que os labios de Lucifer a fizeram sentir foi o mais gloriosos que ela ja teve em muito tempo.

 

Lucifer havia vindo do inferno. E como todos os que voltam de la. Ele tinha uma fome incontrolavel por algo que ele não sabia o que era. A sensação de vazio constantemente o atormentando. Ele tentou preencher isso com violencia, bebidas, drogas e sexo. Mas nada o fez se sentir mais completo do que ter o gosto do prazer de Chloe em seus lábios. Lucifer não estava preparado para a intensidade, o descontrole que se apossava de seu corpo quando ele a tocava. Ele não sabia como lidar com a angústia, a fraqueza nas pernas, a sensação de pertensimento que nunca experimentara antes. Sua mortalidade ao redor de Chloe o fazendo sentir o mundo a sua volta de uma forma que nunca sentira antes. E Lucifer adorou isso.

 

Chloe afastou seus cabelos que estavam emaranhados em seu rosto. Ela abaixou seus olhos procurando os de Lúcifer e o viu olhando-a fixamente. Um vermelho intenso brilhando em seus olhos. O calor em seu olhar fez com que os nervos de Chloe se agitassem com um formigamento intenso. Nesse momento ela soube que estava pronta para mais. Ela estava pronta para senti-lo dentro dela. Ambos estavam prontos.

 

Chloe esticou seu braço puxando Lúcifer pelos cabelos. Ele sentiu uma dor deliciosa em seu couro cabeludo que nunca esteve lá antes. Chloe envolveu o pescoço dele com suas mãos e o beijou com todas as forças. Como se ela estivesse a horas no deserto e ele fosse sua única fonte de água. Lúcifer retribuindo o beijo com igual sede. Seu corpo mergulhado em um mar de sensações que ele nunca sentiu antes. E a certeza de que o corpo da sua Detetive era mais viciante e extasiante que qualquer droga que ele já tenha provado em sua vida imortal.

 

Chloe sentiu Lúcifer deslizando profundamente dentro de seu corpo. O calor era incrível, esquentou-a de dentro para fora. Ele não parou. Não havia porque ter calma. Este momento era algo pelo qual seus corpos estavam pedindo há muito tempo. Suas almas se embriagando na sensação a muito desejada. Lúcifer sussurrou palavras ardentes, selvagens e sinceras para Chloe a todo o instante.

 

Chloe tentou reter cada sensação, manter esse momento para sempre em suas lembranças, mas seus sentidos estavam sobrecarregados. Cada parte de seu corpo se sentindo vivo, adorado, completo por simplesmente ser tocado por Lúcifer. O ritmo entre eles era lento mas Chloe jamais diria controlado. Os olhos de Lúcifer brilhando em um vermelho incandescente. Como se chamas vivas queimassem dentro de seus olhos. E Chloe desejou poder arder nessas chamas para sempre.

 

Lúcifer e Chloe estavam perdidos na constante fricção de seus corpos. No aumento constante de suas energias. Embriagando a ambos com uma liberação que estava um passo de ser atingido. Lúcifer gemia no ouvido de Chloe. Esforçando-se para manter um ritmo constante. Buscando prolongar ao maximo possível o prazer que ambos estavam sentindo. Ele totalmente determinado a satisfazê-la. Ela totalmente embriagada com a sensação crescente de prazer em seu corpo.

 

Então em um movimento rápido. Lúcifer se moveu colocando os braços sob as costas de Chloe. Se levantando para sentar-se sobre seus calcanhares. Trazendo Chloe consigo. Quando ele parou de se mover Chloe percebeu que estava sentada no colo de Lúcifer.

 

Quando Chloe abaixou seu rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Lúcifer. Chole pode ver com perfeição o quanto Lúcifer a amava. E atingir o prazer se tornara uma meta desesperada para ambos.

 

Chloe completamente embriagada de prazer começou a arranhar as costas de Lúcifer. Aumentando a velocidade de seu próprio corpo enquanto sentia Lúcifer cada vez mais profundo dentro de si. Lúcifer atacou os seios de Chloe com toda a fome. Se permitindo banquetear-se daquilo que ele almejava sentir em seus lábios há muito tempo.

 

Ambos tão entorpecidos com as sensações que causavam um ao outro que sequer se deram conta de que as asas de Lúcifer haviam surgindo. Que elas abraçavam a ambos. Fechando-os em um casulo. Isolando a ambos do mundo exterior. E permitindo a Lúcifer e Chloe a construção de seu próprio mundo. Um mundo repleto de amor e respeito. Construído sob a segurança das asas de Lúcifer.

 

E por um breve momento o mundo pareceu brilhar em luz com a força de um sol. Tudo parecia mais brilhante, intenso e vivo. E em segundos tudo se foi, asas, luz, calor. E tudo o que restava era a droga nebulosa do prazer que entorpecia a ambos. Deixando-os satisfeitos de uma forma que eles nunca sentiram antes. Se sentindo pela primeira vez em suas vidas inteiramente completos.

 

Lúcifer não foi o primeiro a acordar pelo simples fato de que ele não havia dormido. Ele havia ficado acordado durante toda a noite zelando pelo sono de Chloe. Suas mãos vagando gentilmente pelo corpo dela. Se deliciando com a suavidade de sua pele e memorizando cada pedaço da Sua Detetive. Chloe começa a despertar lentamente sentindo a suave caricia sobre sua pele. Lúcifer a puxa para seus braços e ela vai de bom grado. Enrolando-se nele, enterrando-se em seu calor, inspirando profundamente o aroma de sua pele.

 

_ \- Eu estou sentindo cheiro de café e panquecas ? _

_ \- Não. _

_ \- Porque não ? _

_ \- Com fome amor ? _

 

Mas tudo o que Lúcifer conseguiu como resposta foi um suave ronco vindo de Chloe. Ele gentilmente coloca um beijo na testa de Chloe enquanto se permite rir com o fato de que mesmo dormindo ela ainda lhe dava ordens. Naquele instante uma coisa era certa para Lúcifer. Ele não seria louco para desobedecer Chloe Decker. Ela lhe deu uma ordem. E ele a obedeceria sempre !

 

Lúcifer saiu da cama o mais calmo possível. Tudo para não acordar Chloe. Se vestiu minimamente. Arrumou as roupas que estavam espalhadas pela sala. Deu dois telefonemas e em cinco minutos tudo que ele precisava para preparar um café digno de uma Rainha já havia sido entregue. Lúcifer nunca deixaria de se surpreender sobre quão eficiente os humanos eram em seus trabalhos quando havia uma quantidade generosa de dinheiro a disposição.

 

Enquanto Lúcifer pensava sobre onde colocar o buque de rosas que ele havia pedido, uma idéia sobre o que fazer com ele lhe ocorreu. Lúcifer foi até as rosas segurando os caules com sua mão esquerda. Ignorando os espinhos cravando-se em seus dedos, tirou as pétalas com a mão direita. E lentamente ele começou a espalhar as frágeis pétalas vermelhas sobre Chloe. Agindo como um pagão adorando a sua Deusa. E Lúcifer sorria diante da verdade impressa na ironia dessa frase. Chloe era sua Rainha. Sua Perséfone. E ele colocaria todo o inferno de joelhos perante Sua Deusa.

 

E foi embriagada pelos aromas de café, mel e flores que Chloe começou a acordar. As pétalas de rosas espalhadas ao seu redor e sobre seu corpo foi ha primeira coisa que ela percebeu. A segunda coisa que ela percebeu foi Lúcifer de pé ao lado da cama. Seus olhos irradiando um brilho de verdadeira adoração. E tudo isso era dedicado a ela. Apenas para ela !

 

Até dois dias atrás Chloe não acreditava em nada que não fosse um fato comprovado. E quão drasticamente a sua visão sobre o que era real havia mudado. Ela acabou por descobrir que o amor de sua vida era o Diabo. Não um ator dedicado ao seu trabalho. Não um homem atormentado por uma infância abusiva. Não um lunático com mania de grandeza. Mas o Diabo Real ! Ex-arcanjo dos Exércitos Celestes. Aquele que acendeu o sol e as estrelas. Ex-lorde do inferno. Seu demônio pessoal. Lúcifer Morningstar.

 

Esquecendo-se completamente do mundo a sua volta Chloe levantou a sua mão e com um gesto de seu dedo indicador ela chamou Lúcifer para si. E ele foi ate ela deitando-se sobre seu corpo e devorando seus lábios. Chloe se entregou a ele com total confiança, e esse ato trouxe luz aos lugares mais escuros que haviam na alma de Lúcifer. Ele podia sentir a escuridão desmoronando-se e seu coração se libertando de toda uma vida de dor e solidão. Abandonando para sempre o homem atormentado e incapaz de acreditar no amor.

 

Lúcifer confiou em Chloe com a mesma intensidade. Ele entregou-lhe toda a sua paixão. Usando todas suas habilidades, toda sua sensibilidade, toda sua ternura. Ele se entregou a ela de uma forma que ele nunca se deu a ninguém em toda a eternidade. Seus corpos se uniram novamente. Como duas metades de um todo que finalmente se encontraram. E quando Chloe gritou o nome de Lúcifer em completo êxtase e alegria. Lúcifer teve a certeza de jamais ter ouvido som mais perfeito em toda a sua vida.

 

Chloe sabia que era possível amar e não ser feliz. Foi assim em seus dias com Daniel. Lúcifer sabia que era possível ser feliz e não amar. Foi assim em todos os seus dias antes de Chloe. Mas amar e simultaneamente ser feliz era algo que ambos acreditavam ser impossível. Apenas um milagre poderia fazer esses sentimentos acontecerem juntos.

 

Mas o que Chloe não sabia e o que Lúcifer se esqueceu, é do verdadeiro significado de um milagre. Milagres são sinais de recomeço. A força poderosa da redenção. E Chloe é um milagre ! Um milagre destinado a Lúcifer. Não para manipulá-lo ou controlá-lo como ele acreditava ser. Mas para libertá-lo !

 

Um milagre que removeria a dor de seu coração. A escuridão de sua alma. O medo de seus pensamentos. Um milagre chamado Chloe Jane Decker.

 

A portadora do milagre chamado amor. Amor capaz de realizar o impossível. Amor capaz de dar paz a uma alma atormentada. Amor capaz de levar Lúcifer Morningstar novamente a Cidade de Prata. Amor capaz de levá-lo novamente para casa !

 

Bastava apenas que eles aceitassem esse milagre. Que eles abrissem esse presente. Que eles vivessem esse amor. E isso foi exatamente o que eles fizeram !

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

**Eu nem sei como agradecer a esse fandom incrivel por todo apoio que tenho recebido na criação das minhas fics EU AMO VOCÊS pessoal !!!!**

**Essa é a maior fic que eu já escrevi desde que eu voltei a escrever, 10 páginas do Word + 4,411 palavras + 3 meses presa em um ciclo de escreve e apaga, escreve e apaga, escreve e apaga...**

**E uma emoção tão grande que não cabe dentro do meu peito.**

**Mais um presente para o Wollfgang e tambem para[@thedisdainfullysilentvisitor](https://thedisdainfullysilentvisitor.tumblr.com/) do tumblr.**

**Minha 1ª D** **eckerstar e eu estou extremamente ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Por favor me digam o que vocês acharam >.<**


End file.
